A Friend In Need Of Sleep
by HanShaped
Summary: How did Lucifer figure out who was the killer in the Kevin Winstead's case? He might've done it by himself, or perhaps he got a little help… After the heated exchange with Chloe, Lucifer couldn't count on the Detective's support, so he headed over to somebody who would never say no to helping him and an interesting conversation ensued. / 3x20; a lot of Bones references ahead!


_**A/N**_ _: A Lucifer & Ella-centered story, short, but sweet (hopefully), that I couldn't help but write after having seen the latest episode (that was great, btw, one of my favourites from this season so far)._

 _I wanted to show that Lucifer is not alone both in his appreciation for Bones and in general._

 _And, as I am a great fan of Bones, I can't imagine great and nerdy Ella not being a big fan of the show herself._

 _So, basically, this is how that one-shot was born. It was supposed to be more funny than it ended up being, but I'm open to writing more short humorous pieces, in a much 'brighter' setting._

 _This one, though, takes place during 3x20 and I think it's canon-compliant._

 _Unbetaed, but proof-read._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **A Friend In Need Of Sleep**_

* * *

Having put a box of all evidence from the newest crime scene on the table, Ella started sifting through evidence bags. Although the case didn't seem too complicated, being thorough was always important. One headphone in her ear, she jiggled about lightly to the sounds of a new playlist she had just found.

Immersed in her work, she barely registered light steps echoing through the lab. In spite of them sounding familiar, she couldn't put her finger on who had just entered the room, until she heard that distinctive British accent. "You're just like Angela, with your great research skills, a big heart, and overall excitement about everything."

Lucifer's voice was slightly strained, a sense of fatigue seeping through it, and it made Ella turn back to look at the man. As if his tone wasn't already worrying, his typically impeccable demeanour was far from flawless, his hair and the suit dishevelled, a pocket square swinging with his every step. It didn't escape Ella's notice how there was a very tired expression on his face and dark circles under his haunted eyes.

"Hi to you, too, Lucifer," she said warily, taking in his disquieting appearance. She was about to ask if something bad had happened, when his words had finally sunk in. "Wait, are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" She frowned, her eyes sparkling with astonishment, her attention away from his alarming state.

Lucifer just raised his eyebrows, as though she had just questioned something that was obvious. " _Bones_ , the TV show," he explained calmly, clearly expecting that she would find his reference puzzling or weird.

Such a belief couldn't be further from the truth, however, as Ella barely contained a delighted squeal. It wasn't reasonable to immediately jump into conclusions about him being a fan of the show—not everyone was fangirling over it like her. "Have you really watched it?," she asked amazed, having to make sure that he hadn't just referenced one episode he had accidentally caught while watching TV.

"Why, yes, all twelve seasons," he confirmed, putting his shaking hands in his pockets. "I've enjoyed it a lot. Couldn't help but notice similarities between the show and my working with the Detective, as if I was watching a documentary." Despite his weak laughter, he still seemed very on edge, so that Ella made a mental note to question him about everything—but only after she could enjoy some more talking with him about _Bones_.

"Oh, really?" She gave him a smug look, slowly discerning parallels between Chloe and Lucifer and Booth and Brennan herself. What was even more interesting, though, was whom he compared her to. "Do you really think I'm like Angela?"

"Well, you reminds me a lot of her, though I lack any knowledge regarding your possible artistic skills, or your actual sexual preferences for that matter," Lucifer added quickly and Ella couldn't help but roll her eyes, a small smirk creeping on her lips. Of course, he had to turn that remark into an innuendo. "I must also admit—," he continued after a moment, glancing at the box of evidence on the table, "—that in certain ways you're more of a Hodgins, with what you are capable of finding even in the smallest piece at the crime scene. And that whole forensic knack you have." He pointed around the lab with his chin, his expression thoughtful.

Ella snorted in response, still disbelieving that he was making references to the fictional characters from the show she adored so much. "And who do you think you are?," she inquired curiously, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder as she tilted her head.

"Bones, obviously," he answered in a heartbeat, his dark eyes back on her.

Ella laughed warmly, happy that she finally found someone with whom she could discuss her love for the show. "And Chloe is…?"

"Booth," he nodded, a small sad smile playing in the corners of his lips.

She looked at him sympathetically, immediately sensing that what was wrong had to be connected with the detective. However, recognizing a turmoil in his eyes, she refrained from asking him about it. "Then, I think I can agree with your assessments," she said instead, smiling to him encouragingly. "Man, I love that show," she admitted with a sigh, turning back to the evidence she was examining before he had come in. "One of the best out there. A perfect balance of all the feels, awesome characters, and a bunch of intriguing murders thrown into the mix. Such a pity it has ended—," she mused regretfully, more to herself than him.

Before she could elaborate on that thought, however, Lucifer interjected hurriedly. "Yes, it's certainly worthy of great appreciation, but I'm not here, unfortunately, to enthuse over it," he explained, stepping closer to the table. "I need you and your Angelatron," he revealed with a pleading look.

Ella raised an eyebrow in clear amusement, wondering if he made those joking references consciously, or if it was just a result of his mind being in a frenzy from his apparent exhaustion. Playing along, though, was too great an opportunity to pass, so she simply said, smirking: "Anything for you, Dr. B."

Lucifer answered by smiling gratefully. There was something so—raw and vulnerable in that small gesture that really surprised Ella. Apparently, while extremely fed up, he wasn't able to keep up appearances of his clearly fake indifference. "Are you okay?" The question escaped her lips before he could even explain what it was that he needed her help with.

"Yes, I just apparently haven't slept for a week," he pointed out tiredly, massaging his temples with one of his hands. "But I can't sleep, so—I have to endure it." He tried to smile, his expression, however, resembled more of a weak grimace.

Ella blinked a few times, taken aback. "So, you binged watched _all_ twelve seasons at once?"

Lucifer nodded stiffly, boring his eyes into the floor.

The scientist frowned, a genuine concern written all over her face. She was torn—it was so exciting to have someone to discuss your favourite show with, on the other hand, though, she could see as clear as day that Lucifer must have had a really rough time lately. Well aware that watching _Bones_ was a great coping mechanism (it had helped her as well as counting cards and didn't involve actual casino gambling, which was great), she knew it wasn't enough and Lucifer needed support from someone who wasn't fictional. "Will you feel better if I help you?," she asked with worry, trying to find a way to help her friend out.

"Oh, certainly," Lucifer assured, nodding, seemingly surprised by her concerned question. "It's all I need at the moment, actually—I need to know something that only a murder of Kevin Winstead can confirm," he revealed.

Ella furrowed her eyebrows, putting the evidence away for the time being. "I thought you were investigating that case with Chloe," she said cautiously, looking closely at him. Maybe she should've been more concerned with what had happened between him and the detective.

"I am, but right now you're the only person that can help me," he declared bluntly and his desperation truly touched Ella's heart.

She did her best to pour all her fondness for him in her tender smile. Hopefully, helping him with solving the case would let him sleep peacefully. "Then, let's go down to work."


End file.
